piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hernán Cortés
Hernán Cortés, also known as Hernándo Cortés Pizarro, 1st. Marqués del Valle de Oaxaca (1485—December 2, 1547) was a Spanish conquistador who operated in the early 16th century. With the use of a magical sword, Cortés led his armies and overthrew the Aztec Empire in Mexico. At some point during his conquest, the Aztecs delivered Cortés a stone chest filled with 882 pieces of Aztec Gold, in an attempt to stem the slaughter; however Cortés' greed was too great. This cause the Heathen Gods to place a curse upon the gold. Almost two centuries after his death, his spirit had a clash with the young adventurer Jack Sparrow. Biography Early life Cortés was born in 1485 in the kingdom of Castile in the city of Medellín. His was an upper class family, though his parents weren't wealthy. At the age of 14, his parents sent him to the University of Salamanca to eventually study law. After two years, he returned home, but wasn't satisfied there. As stories began to come in about the mysterious "New World", Hernán Cortés wanted to be a part of it. The New World Hispaniola and Cuba In 1504, Cortés boarded a ship commanded by Alonso Quintero, departing for the west. In Hispaniola, Cortés went to the house of the Governor, who he knew from Spain. The Governor convinced him to take a piece of land for a time. He didn't entirely settle down, though. He was involved in the military, suppressing native uprisings. Over the next few years, Hernán Cortés took part in conquests of Cuba and Hispaniola, and received more land an native slaves as a result. He became an important man in the colony of Cuba, and he became mayor of Santiago. Eventually, he married the sister-in-law of Governor Velázquez, Catalina Xuárez. Dissatisfied with his life, he remained ambitious for more wealth, more slaves, and more adventures. Conquest of Mexico At some point before sailing for Mexico, Cortés obtained a magical sword, said to have the power to rule entire kingdoms. Armed with that sword, in 1519, Cortés led the Spanish Army to conquer new lands in the west. Landing in the Yucatán, Cortes claimed the land for Spain, and began his conquest. Taking his men to Veracruz, he officially ignored the authority of the Governor and claimed to be acting under the direct authority of Emperor Charles V. In reality, he was taking charge of the situation absolutely, and ready to claim the gold and power he had been looking for. The same year, Emperor Charles appointed Cortés as governor of New Spain. Fall of the Aztec Empire During his conquest, Cortés was unstoppable in battle, thanks to the power of his sword. That weapon also convinced the Aztecs that Cortés was the god Quetzalcoatl returned to them in human form. The Aztec Emperor, Montecuhzoma, served as Cortés' subordinate. But soon, Cortés began to dominate the Aztec empire and massacre its people. For his betrayal, Montecuhzoma was stoned to death by his own men. Cursed treasure Cortés wreaked death and destruction upon the Aztecs. In an attempt to stem the slaughter, the Aztecs bestowed upon Cortés a stone chest filled with blood money. The chest contained 882 identical pieces of Aztec gold, though even this was not enough to sate Cortés' greed. In response to Cortés' bloodthirst, the heathen gods placed upon the coins a terrible curse; one that caused any who so much as took one coin from the chest to become undead, and whose true appearance, revealed only by the light of the moon, was that of a ragged, rotting skeleton. Through unknown circumstances, the cursed treasure of Cortés would end up being buried on Isla de Muerta, and on it the curse remained. Only by replacing all coins, and repaying the sacrifice in blood, could the curse be lifted. Downfall and death In unknown circumstances, Cortés lost the scabbard of his sword, which led to his downfall. In 1526 he was suspended in his role as Governor of Mexico. He returned to Spain in 1528. In the early 1540s, Cortés won the right to join the emperor in his fight against Algiers. The war was not a good one for Spain, and Cortes himself was nearly drowned. He returned to Spain, neglected and in debt, and finally decided to return to Mexico. He never made it. On December 2, 1547 he died of pleurisy. However, his spirit remained in his sword. Afterlife Return from the Grave .]] Almost two centuries after Cortés' death, his magical sword became the object of a quest undertaken by Jack Sparrow and the crew of the Barnacle. The Sword and its scabbard were reunited on Isla Fortuna. After reading the Latin incantation they found in the coffin of Francois, the crew of the Barnacle expected to see the Sword glowing with power. Instead of that, the phantom of Cortés himself materialized before them. Jack welcomed the undead conquistador in a friendly way. Teaching Jack Sparrow At first, the ressurected Cortés was more than willing to teach Jack Sparrow how to use the Sword. He showed him how to create rivers out of nowhere, and how to levitate the Sword to his hands from the distance. Because of Cortés, the far end of Puerto San Judas' dock was destroyed by Jack during his experiments with the Sword. However, when Jack ordered the sword to make treasure fall from the sky, or to make a fleet for him to command, he wasn't able to do that. Slightly dissapointed with that, Jack provoked Cortés to do something great with the Sword, and the conquistador caused the snow to start falling on the island. Nevertheless, Jack was fascinated with the power of the legendary weapon. Pursuing his own agenda However, Cortés allowed Jack to use the Sword's power to achieve his own ends, thus in a way, depriving Jack of his freedom. The presence of Cortés and his sword made Jack's young crewman Tumen very ill, and the crew of the Barnacle retreated to the inn. But Jack Sparrow refused to go with them, wanting to become the absolute master of the Sword's power. Cortés promised to teach Jack how to master the Sword's full power, but only if he brings him the stone eye of Stone-Eyed Sam. To ensure Jack succeeds in his mission, Cortés transformed the Barnacle into a grand warship called the Grand Barnacle. With the power of the Sword, Jack easily sailed the ship accross the Caribbean. But Cortés was just using Jack to achieve his own goals. His true intention was to take control of the Aztec spirits inside the Stone eye, and with the power of the Sword, make himself ruler of the Seven Seas. Final defeat and Cortés.]] Jack Sparrow returned with the Stone eye and the Sword, and then asked Cortés to do what he promised, to teach him to master the Sword so he could heal Tumen. But it was too late, because Tumen died shortly after Jack returned to the island. Cortés then revealed his true intentions to Jack. In response, Jack freed the spirits of the Aztecs from the Stone eye. The spirit of the Aztec emperor Montecuhzoma rose from the eye, and after creating the two Swords of Light, attacked Cortés, who was responsible for the destruction of his empire and his death. Cortés attempted to use his Sword to destroy the vengeful Aztec, but the magical powers of Montecuhzoma were too great even for him. After disarming the undead conquistador, Montecuhzoma trapped Cortés and flied with him below the surface of the sea. When Montecuhzoma reappeared, he was alone. After the disappearance of Cortés, Jack Sparrow took the conquistador's Sword and used it to undone everything that would please its former master. Personality and traits During his mortal life, Cortés was a greedy man. His main goal during his conquest of Mexico was how to acquire gold and power. His greed was so great, that even the stone chest filled with 882 pieces of gold wasn't enough for him. During his afterlife, he was a lying, treacherous person who used others to do his bidding. Human lives meant nothing to him, and he was willing to do anything that was necessary to take complete control over the Seven Seas. Equipment and skills As a conquistador, Cortés was dressed in an armor made of iron and silver. As a ghost, he looked like the living dead, and his breath stank like a barrel of rotten fish. His most prominent weapon was his magical sword, which he used to crush the Aztecs. Thanks to the powers of the Sword, the Aztecs believed that Cortés was a god in human form. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Sword of Cortés'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' External links * Category:Conquistadores Category:Deceased individuals Category:Males Category:Real-world individuals Category:Spaniards Category:Spanish Royal Navy officers Category:Ghosts Category:Governors Category:Swordsmen